not inception anymore
by mad durden
Summary: sobre los techos del mundo - todd!centric


DISCLAIMER. Dead Poets Society no es mío. Ya me gustaría que Charlie Nuwanda Dalton y Todd Anderson lo fueran. O tener un profesor como Keating o que Neil Perry fuera mi mejor amigo. Nah. Ya me gustaría. Repito.

* * *

_Bring your friends _  
_ It's fun to lose _  
_ And to pretend_

_

* * *

_

A Todd ya no le quedaban fuerzas para abrir el paquete. Un juego de escritorio nuevamente viejo era lo que esperaba. Sabía que iba a tirarlo y hacerlo volar como una cometa pero no quería hacerlo y recordar a Neil una vez más.

Le dio una última calada al cigarrillo antes de apagarlo y tirarlo por la ventana.

(Hoy no se sentía con fuerzas para terminárselo.)

Se levantó para llevar a cabo el ritual que repetía el día de su cumpleaños desde hacía tres inviernos. Llevaba la misma bata de cuadros y tenía el mismo cabello rubio correctamente peinado. Y el mismo juego de escritorio – volador. – que sus padres siempre le regalaban.

(Sólo faltaba que el tiempo se dignara a volver a atrás y hacer las cosas mucho más fáciles.)

Cómo habían cambiado las cosas para Todd en tan poco tiempo, y como volvieron a dar un giro después.

Pensó que le faltaba algo al recordar las cartas de Charlie y como nunca se daba por vencido. Y ahora estaba en un internado militar sin poder mirar furtivamente a las chicas, sin fumar, sin poetas muertos y sin nada que le recordara que hacía tiempo él había sido Charles _Nuwanda _Dalton.

Y aún así, seguía siendo un rebelde. Pero qué grande, pensaba Todd.

De Keating no supo nada más. Cuando él se fue se rompió todo, ya no importaba cuantas veces visitaran la vieja cueva. Iban a estar así de negros siempre, porque las manchas de su piel no se iban. (Ni con lejía.)

A veces se decidía y se escapaba solo por la noche, sin contar con Knox a leer a Walt Whitman y trataba de escribir algo que valiera la pena, pero parecía como si el profesor Keating se hubiera llevado todo lo que hacía sentir a Todd en su maleta, y la inspiración de aquel día donde debió presentar una poesía y no lo hizo nunca, nunca, nunca volvió a él y él no supo perdonárselo. A sí mismo. Y Knox y él nunca volvieron a recordar ni pasear ni leer poesía y se limitaban a hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. Como si hubieran sido capaces de tomar las rosas antes de que el tiempo, raudo y veloz, volara.

Cuando lanzó su nuevo juego de escritorio por la ventana, pensó que a ningún miembro del Club de los Poetas Muertos le gustaría que dejase a un lado los ideales del _Carpe Diem._

Pero es que Todd se estaba rompiendo. Tenía los dientes sudorosos. Se volvía loco, loco de atar.

Los recuerdos dolían porque Todd no les sabía hacer frente y lo que le quedaba no le servía para nada.

Y la gente lo notaba. Neil era un buen actor, pero a él se le daba realmente mal fingir.

Y los días en los que el corazón se le subía a la garganta y las cicatrices volvían a escocerle se subía encima de la mesa de su habitación para bajar, decepcionado, y ver que el mundo realmente no había cambiado en absoluto. Y una voz susurraba por debajo de sus zapatos entretejida con las paredes instándole. _Coged las rosas mientras podáis. _

Todd pensaba que las rosas tenían espinas y que ya no valía la pena cogerlas. Mejor dejarlas morir.

Si Keating hubiera estado allí quizá le habría dado alguna charla filosófica. Charlie –no, no, no, Nuwanda. Es Nuwanda. – se habría reído, y Neil le habría echado en cara que era un cobarde, que no tenía principios.

Pero Todd no olvidaba pero sí crecía, y la soledad es traicionera y la vida da muchas vueltas. Y no puede dejar de leer a W.W y que le tiemble el pulso y que no le salga nada. A veces desiste.

* * *

Él no es suficiente.

Piensa que su futuro es triste pero predecible, porque dejará Welton para ingresar en la Universidad de Cambridge, tal y como sus padres quieren y las palabras _"travesura, horror, decadencia, pereza" _perderán el significado.

Hace frío, y Todd es pesimista, y la maleta le parece vacía, a pesar de que prácticamente ya no le cabe ni una cosa más y tiene que sentarse sobre ella para cerrarla.

Su cama está deshecha. Es un acto de rebeldía al estilo Todd Anderson. Son pequeñas cosas. Cosas tontas. Pero Todd es así.

La boca le sabe a amargura y a abandono y se asfixia. Y esto son sólo palabras que empiezan por A.

_Carpe Diem. Carpe Diem. Carpe Diem. Carpe Diem. Carpe Diem._

Trata de reconstruir su sonrisa pero no sabe que es imposible porque hace tiempo que la ha perdido.

_Vive el momento. Vive el momento. Vive el momento. Vive el momento. Vive el momento._

Camina entre el maremágnum de alumnos desprovisto de emoción. Se siente lánguido. Por momentos.

Es triste terminar así. No se lo merece. Pero acaba creyendo. Sí, sí, las mentiras y todas esas cosas. La sociedad es una mierda y es tramposa, y ha conseguido llevarse al chico de la carita de ángel. Y eso que era poeta.

Un poeta muerto.

Las cosas han cambiado para Todd cuando se encuentra con sus padres a las puertas de Welton y le abren la puerta del lujoso coche.

Todd desea que Keating llegue y le saque de la pesadilla cerrándole los ojos. Diciéndole la verdad (que es como una manta que te deja los pies fríos). Y que Neil esté con él en persona y no como el duendecillo Puck, y sus diálogos, que ya se sabe de memoria porque los lee cada noche para no olvidar. Y que Nuwanda se ría con su fría indiferencia creyéndose el rey del mundo, el que más sabe, y el más experimentado en esos temas que Todd prácticamente desconoce.

Pero no sucede.

Las puertas se cierran y hay dos palabras en el bolsillo de la cazadora de Todd, en el momento en el que deja de ser un Poeta Muerto que se sube a las mesas, fuma, lanza juegos de escritorio nuevamente viejos para que floten en el aire y lee Walt Whitman en una cueva con sus amigos.

Knox le dice adiós con la mano desde la ventana. A Todd parece como si no le importara y su sonrisa de sal se derrite poco a poco.

Alza la barbilla.

_**Tempus Fugit.**_

(Y el tiempo voló, y las rosas, ayer vivas, murieron. Pero qué pena.)_**  
**_


End file.
